Strawberries and Cream
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoilers Final de Temporada.  Colección de One-shots de lo que podría ser un final de temporada 3.  Capitulo 4:  Encuentro.  Parodia.
1. Esta Guerra Apenas Comienza

Spoilers Final de Temporada. Colección de One-shots de lo que podría ser un final de temporada 3? Aún no lo sé. Todo depende de como vayan estos últimos cápitulos y como esté mi inspiración.

Necesitaba escribir esto... porque sino, iba a explotar. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Esta Guerra Apenas Comienza<p>

Las gotas de sangre acariciaban cruelmente la pared color crema de la habitación. Solo se podían escuchar los gritos agudos de la persona que amaba al que ahora yacía muerto en un baño de sangre que se camuflajeaba en la espesa y suave alfombra roja que adornaba el suelo.

Esa sonrisa, la forma más cruel de burlarse de una persona, le estaba dando la bienvenida al equipo de la agente Lisbon a la habitación, a un lugar que hace un tiempo atrás se habia vuelto sagrado para Red John.

Jane se quedó estático frente a la puerta, frente a la sangre. Ese escalofrió, el que siempre se apoderaba de él cuando tenía que enfrentar una escena del crimen del que asesinó a su familia, comenzó a subirle por el talón de su pie izquierdo.

Ahora estaba caminando agitadamente hacia su cueva, su refugio. Abrió la puerta del ático y la cerró tras sí con fuerza. Pegó fuertemente la frente contra esta con los ojos cerrados. Apartó la frente y la volvió a sucumbir. Se estaba rindiendo. Estaba cediendo el paso a un colapso nervioso.

Hoy había sido un día terrible para todos.

Recuerdos invadían su mente.

..

_Lisbon: "Tengo miedo de ti. Un día vas a crear una tragedia a ti mismo y a las personas a tu alrededor y yo no quisiera estar ahí cuando eso suceda."_

…

_Van Pelt: "Tú dices eso, pero en realidad no lo sabes… que tal si tu familia intentara hablarte, sin poder lograrlo… porque tu no crees?"_

…

_Hightower: "Tu, estás salvado de todo, menos de asesinato. Lisbon, no. Tú metes la pata, y ella está afuera. Alguna pregunta?"_

…

Jane se apartó de la puerta tras suspirar y caminó pasando una mano por todo su cabello. Por qué esto tenía que estar pasando? Por qué el empeño de destruir a todo y a todos a su alrededor? El sufrimiento los estaba atrapando a todos. Red John los estaba arrastrando a ello. Uno por uno, a paso lento, pero firme.

…

_Kristina: "Noto tristeza en tu voz, Patrick. No estés triste. Este no es el final. Después de la vida, existe un lugar hermoso. Hay paz, felicidad."_

…

_Stiles: "Primero tu esposa y tu hija. Ahora Frye. Parece que está celoso, Patrick. Parece que quiere quitarte todo lo que te importa y a todos lo que te importan. Sabes… es una forma de amar." _

…

Las manos le temblaban, y su respiración cada vez se hacía menos constante. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso y luego colocando los codos en él, y comenzó a sollozar sin poder controlarlo.

…

_Daniel: "Tu nunca cometes errores. No. Eso nunca le sucede a Patrick Jane. No al chico maravilla."_

_..._

_Minelli: "Suenas como un loco. Necesitas una ayuda diferente. Red John te ha convertido en un conspirador paranoico."_

…

Levantó la vista por un momento, y ahí encontró una respuesta.

Debajo de la mesa pegada a la ventana del ático estaba aquella caja que hacía unos meses atrás le habían regalado.

La miró por unos momentos como si de un tesoro se tratase. Gateó hasta la mesa. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo y deslizó el brazo por debajo de esta, llenando así la manga de su chaqueta de tela de arañas. Alcanzó con sus dedos corazón, anular e índice la caja. La atrajo hacia él sacándola de su escondite. Levantando ahora la espalda del suelo, con la caja en sus manos, quedó sentado en él.

La observó no sabe por cuánto tiempo.

…

_Montague: "Sabías que eso es un indicador fuerte de depresión?"_

…

_Rachel: "Tú crees que esto es gracioso? Tú piensas que todo el mundo es estúpido menos tu! Estás equivocado!" *disparo* "Tú no sabes lo que va a suceder. Yo… voy a matarte... pero primero, voy a lastimarte."_

…

_Todd: "Tigre, Tigre."_

…

Demasiadas emociones juntas para él en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Ninguna manera de sacarlas de su mente.

Abrió la caja despacio, y luego observó su contenido. Sacó la pistola y la agarró fuertemente en su mano derecha. El mango descansaba perfectamente en ella. La pistola estaba hecha perfectamente para él, a su medida. La giró varias veces en su mano para observarla bien.

Jane sacó el medallón de San Sebastían de su bolsillo. EL que Byron le había obsequiado hace un tiempo atrás.

…

_Byron: "Tenlo. Ayuda a las personas en dolor."_

…

Jane: "Maldita fe de porquería." Dijo lanzándolo sin reparos.

El medallón voló por los aires para luego caer al sucio suelo, dar algunas vueltas en él y luego caer boca abajo sobre el polvo.

…

_Steiner: "La cosa se va a poner fea muy pronto. Y entonces empeorará más…. Y no tengo ningún interés en dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso… Me comprendes?"_

…

No estaba de acuerdo con el suicidio. No lo estaba, pero en estos momentos su mente estaba completamente llena de nubes grises y negras.

Y el llanto volvió a él, mucho más fuerte y más intenso que el anterior.

…

Daniel: "Si tan solo no hubieses salido en la televisión y no hubieses abierto tu boca! Tú tienes la culpa!"

…

Si. Todo estaba sucediendo por su culpa.

La tristeza y la desesperación lo consumían. Lo hacían suyo.

XXX

Lisbon estaba llena de archivos de casos de Red John sobre su escritorio al igual que Cho y Rigsby. Van Pelt no se encontraba en el CBI por razones obvias. Su prometido había sido asesinado brutalmente momentos antes de la boda y él no era lo que todos pensaban.

La agente senior salió de su oficina y caminó hacia su equipo de trabajo. Notó lo impaciente de Rigsby.

Lisbon: "Chicos… si quieren, váyanse. Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Seguiremos mañana."

Cho: "Yo estoy bien. Puedo seguir un rato más. Vete tú." Dijo mirando a Rigsby.

Rigsby asintió cerrando tras un suspiro el archivo que tenía en las manos.

Lisbon: "Han visto a Jane? Lo necesito para que me aclare algo."

Ambos agentes miraron el vacio sofá.

Cho: "Supongo que está arriba."

Lisbon: "Claro. Es lo más lógico. Bueno, Cho, no te quedes mucho tiempo. Mañana habrá mucho trabajo y los necesito descansados."

Cho: "Por supuesto, jefa."

Lisbon: "Buenas noches."

"Igual." Dijeron ambos agentes al unísono.

Lisbon subió las escaleras rumbo al ático en busca de su consultor. "Debe estar haciendo sus garabatos en el libro raro ese que tiene." Pensaba mientras se acercaba más.

Lisbon: "Jane, estas ahí?" Dijo a solo tres pasos de la puerta. "Necesito tu ayuda con uno de los casos…" Dijo esta vez halando la puerta con fuerza para adentrarse al ático.

Lo que vio hizo que casi el corazón se le detuviera. Un miserable Patrick Jane derrumbado en el suelo, llorando como un niño con una pistola en su mano derecha… ambas manos en la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancarse de ella los pensamientos y más.

Se quedó congelada por unos momentos ante la situación. El hombre dentro de su agonía no se había percatado que ella estaba en el lugar.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo con el tono de voz más suave que pudo lograr. Notó su voz algo quebrada del nerviosismo. "Calma… tranquilo."

Se sintió insegura de dar pasos al frente hacia él, pero sin duda algo tenía que hacer. Ella tenía que haber visto esto venir.

Lisbon: "Yo sé que hoy ha sido un día muy difícil para todos y cada uno de nosotros, en especial para Van Pelt y para ti…"

Jane levantó la cabeza en dirección a Lisbon y por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron.

Jane: "Tú no sabes nada." Dijo con una voz completamente ronca y quebrada. "No sabes nada."

Lisbon: "No quieres hacer esto, Jane."

Jane: "Vete, Lisbon. Vete. Déjame solo."

Lisbon: "Se acabó, Jane. Se acabó."

Jane: "Tu que sabes!" Dijo mientras movía el arma en sus manos cerca de su cabello.

Lisbon: "Jane… por favor… No puedes dejarlo ganar. Tienes que continuar. Salir adelante."

Dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

Jane: "No te acerques."

Lisbon: "Jane, esto era lo que él quería que hicieras. Destruirte de esta manera. Por favor… piensa bien las cosas…"

Jane: "Pensar… pensar… Estoy harto de pensar! Una y otra vez!"

Lisbon: "Jane… eres un hombre bueno, de buenos sentimientos…"

Jane: "Que poco me conoces… Ahórrate ese discurso, quieres? Aléjate de mí. Por favor. No quiero arrastrarte junto con mi miseria."

El hombre hablaba sin poder controlar las lágrimas. El mar de lágrimas que aguantó por tanto tiempo.

Lisbon observó el mango del arma y notó algo que la hizo respirar con alivio.

Jane aún no la había cargado. La caja estaba a pies de distancia de él en estos momentos.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo esta vez caminando con tranquilidad hacia él y agachándose en frente de él.

Agarró el arma de la mano de Jane, la cual la tenia posada suavemente de costado en la nuca y los dos se quedaron observándose por unos momentos a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Dámela, anda."

El negó con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Vamos, Jane… suéltala."

El hombre obedeció. Lisbon tomó el arma y la colocó en la mesa justo detrás de ellos.

Jane no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Lisbon: "Ven." Dijo acercándolo hacia ella y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ella sabía lo mucho que él huía de los abrazos, del contacto físico, pero en estos momentos era algo que él necesitaba con desesperación.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. Tranquilo." Dijo frotando con suavidad su espalda mientras él se aferraba fuertemente a ella. "Ya todo acabó."

Jane no pudo evitar pasar de la tristeza al enojo en varios segundos.

Jane sabía muy bien que aún nada había terminado.

Esta guerra apenas comienza.

FIN


	2. Por qué se preocupa por mí?

Por qué se preocupa por mi?

"Si. Soy yo." Dijo el hombre colocando las manos esposadas encima de la mesa del salón de interrogatorios y dejando a todos sumidos en un oscuro silencio. "Quién pensaban que era? Juan del Pueblo? Obvio que no."

Lisbon: "Por qué?" Dijo completamente sorprendida.

"Ambos tenemos intereses mutuos."

Lisbon: "Qué clase de intereses?"

El hombre sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la agente senior a los ojos.

"Cree que lo voy a decir así como así, agente Lisbon?"

Lisbon: "Y O'Laughlin? Qué tenía él que ver en esto? Por qué asesinarlo?"

"El era un peón que solo estaba causando problemas. Estaba estropeando el plan."

Lisbon: "Pues el plan, déjeme decirle que ya está estropeado. Ha caído, Bertram. No vale la pena callar más. Piensa entrar a prisión sin decir nada sobre ese hombre? Por qué tanta lealtad hacia él? Acaso lo tiene amenazado de muerte a usted o a algún familiar suyo? O algo por el estilo?" Dijo refiriéndose a Red John.

Bertram: "Por favor, agente Lisbon... Por qué se preocupa por mi? Usted está aquí, mirándome de frente. Detrás de ese cristal, está su equipo y sé que varios agentes más, pero se le olvida alguien."

Lisbon: "Oh, sí? Quien?" Dijo de forma sarcástica.

Bertram: "Dónde está su asesor?" Dijo luego regalándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Lisbon no esperaba esa pregunta.

Lisbon: "No comprendo la pregunta, Bertram."

Bertram: "Es simple. Sencilla. Dónde está su asesor? Porque le aseguro, agente Lisbon, que no está con Grace Van Pelt en estos momentos."

Lisbon: "Cuando decida hablar, avise por el cristal." Dijo levantándose de la silla y retirándose del salón de interrogatorios.

Lisbon caminó rápidamente hacia el sofá de Jane. No lo encontró. Tampoco a Van Pelt. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos del CBI a ver en su busqueda.

Cho se acercó.

Cho: "Acabo de hablar con Van Pelt. Está en la cocina con Rigsby. Creo que Jane la hipnotizó y se fue."

Lisbon: "Que? Demonios! A donde?" Dijo sacando el teléfono celular y marcando el número de Jane.

Cho: "No tengo idea." Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura mientras observaba a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No contesta. Maldita sea." Dijo bajando el teléfono violentamente y dando pasos sin rumbo.

Cho: "Crees que sabe quién es Red John? Crees que fue por él?"

Lisbon: "Esperemos que no." Dijo cerrando los ojos buscando esperanzas de donde no las tenía.

Van Pelt se acercó a ambos agentes.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt, cómo es posible? Dónde diablos está Jane? Te dije que lo vigilaras! Que te quedaras con él!" Le gritó sin paciencia.

Van Pelt: "Jane? Está ahí. No lo ve durmiendo?" Dijo sonriendo y señalando el sofá vacio.

Lisbon: "Esto no puede estar pasando!"

XXX

Jane sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. Al fin lo tenía en frente sin barreras; sin mascara, sin estar amarrado a una maldita silla. No importa si tenía que morir, necesitaba ver a Red John morir primero.

Red John: "Atacar con rabia no resuelve nada, señor Jane. Al contrario. Debe estar tranquilo, relajado, con la mente completamente fría y despejada, No con las nubes que tiene en estos momentos."

Allí estaban ambos en medio del bosque mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en medio de toda la vegetación. La luna y los animales que vivían en el hábitat era lo único que los acompañaban.

La desesperación de Jane era tal que no esperó nada. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre sin darse cuenta que justo detrás de él había una bajada de algunos cinco metros. Ambos hombres cayeron. Dieron vueltas por la tierra hasta llegar al final. Los dos se lastimaron en la caída. Red John cayó boca abajo en la tierra. Se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba algo aturdido.

Jane estaba de espaldas a la tierra, se colocó la mano en el costado ya que sentía un dolor agudo en el área. La sintió húmeda. Alzó su mano y la acercó a su rostro. Notó que estaba sangrando. Tuvo que haberse golpeado con algo durante la caída. Miró a su enemigo el que aún seguía tumbado justo a su lado. No podía perder tiempo. Si estaba herido tenía que actuar rápido.

Jane gateó hasta el hombre y lo volteó boca arriba con violencia. Se les sentó encima a ahorcadas y comenzó a golpearlo descontroladamente. El hombre ya tenía un as bajo la manga. En los segundos que estuvo en el suelo había sacado su cuchillo. Dejó pacientemente que Jane lo golpeara por un momento y luego, sin previo aviso, le enterró el cuchillo justo en el hombro izquierdo lo que hizo que Jane cogiera un respiro profundo y cayera al lado de él gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

Red John: "Le dije… señor Jane… que debía tener la mente fría y despejada… controle eso y luego vuelva a buscarme." Dijo luego de respirar profundo varias veces.

Se agachó al lado del hombre herido y lo golpeó varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

XXX

Jane abrió los ojos y se notó tumbado en el suelo de noche en medio del bosque. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su hombro y su costado. Se sentó como pudo y miró hacia todos lados.

Jane: "No… no puede ser… No…" Dijo frustrado al darse cuenta de que había fracasado.

Sacó su teléfono celular y notó que no tenía señal. Se levantó del suelo, caminó como pudo hasta encontrar carretera. En realidad no avanzó mucho, quizás media milla. El cansancio y la pérdida de sangre lo vencieron y cayó inconscientemente nuevamente a una orilla de la carretera.

XXX

El equipo estaba impaciente sentado en la oficina de Lisbon. Van Pelt dormía plácidamente en el sofá de ella gracias a la hipnosis de Jane.

Rigsby: "No podemos hacer nada?"

Lisbon: "No podemos localizarlo por su teléfono celular. Bertram no nos dirá nada. No hay idea de donde pudo haber ido." Dijo sin poder controlar los nervios.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Ella notó el número extraño. Inmediatamente tomó la llamada.

Lisbon: "Oh! Gracias a Dios! Dios... Cómo es posible? Como está? Ok. Voy en camino." Dijo mientras colgaba la llamada y se levantaba de la silla.

Rigsby: "Que pasó, jefa?"

Cho: "Apareció?"

Lisbon: "Está en el hospital. Lo encontraron herido a orillas de la carretera, cerca del bosque. Voy para allá."

Cho: "Iremos." Dijo levantándose.

Lisbon: "No. Quédense. Hay cosas por hacer aún. En realidad, hay mucho por hacer. Si los necesito, los llamaré."

Cho y Rigsby asintieron y observaron a su jefa desaparecer por detrás de la puerta de su oficina.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Lisbon aún seguía al lado de Jane, observándolo preocupada y esperando a que despertara. Definitivamente Jane había tenido una lucha con alguien. Su hombro estaba vendado completamente. Le habían tomado diez puntos de sutura. Su costado también había sido suturado y tenía un pómulo morado e inflamado debido a los golpes recibidos.

El periódico llegó y Lisbon comenzó a ojearlo de inmediato. La noticia de primera plana: Bertram arrestado. Esto era una pesadilla. Comenzó a leer la noticia y mientras lo hacía escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cama.

Se levantó apresuradamente y se acercó a Jane.

Lisbon: "Jane..." Susurró acercándose más a él.

El consultor abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Hey…" Dijo mirándolo con preocupación, pero intentando sonreír.

Jane: "Hey…" Dijo débilmente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo tocando su mano con suavidad. "Qué pasó? Quien te hizo esto? Viste a la persona?" Preguntó impaciente.

Jane volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Yo… no me acuerdo." Mintió.

Lisbon lo miró detenidamente.

Lisbon: "No recuerdas nada? Nada de nada?" Dijo sentándose en la cama, justo a su lado.

Jane: "Yo…" Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con profundidad. "No lo sé. No lo sé…" Dijo algo alterado y tocándose el hombro gimiendo un poco.

Lisbon: "Está bien. Está bien. Tranquilo. Hablaremos después. Solo… descansa. Descansa, si?" Dijo tratando de sonreír y acariciando suavemente su mano.

Jane cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse con el contacto de Lisbon. Disimuló quedarse dormido al poco tiempo. En realidad estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Si recordaba todo a la perfección. Al fin había visto el rostro del hombre que le había arrebatado lo más preciado, su familia. Había había visto al maldito… solo que no podía decirlo.

FIN


	3. En Defensa Propia

Escenas que rondan por la cabeza de uno... ah, ojalá fuese verdad aunque sea una tercera parte, pero sería demasiado pedir...

* * *

><p>En Defensa Propia<p>

Cho salió del cuarto de interrogatorios soltando un suspiro de impaciencia y frustración a la vez que colocaba sus dos manos en su cintura y golpeaba el piso con su pie izquierdo.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. No pudiste haberlo hecho mejor."

Cho: "No soltó nada."

Lisbon: "Tarde o temprano lo hará. No le queda otra alternativa."

Rigsby: "Y ahora que haremos?"

Lisbon: "Comer algo y tratar de relajarnos. La noche va a ser larga." Dijo caminando y dejándolos atrás mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Lisbon se preparaba un sándwich de jamón y queso, mientras Rigsby abría una bolsa de papas saladas y Cho husmeaba en la nevera impaciente.

Lisbon: "Aún Jane no ha llegado?"

Rigsby: "No. Le dejé mensajes, pero no contesta."

Lisbon: "Que raro." Dijo enarcando las cejas. "Me asusta lo que esté tramando. No debiste dejarlo solo."

Rigsby bajo la mirada por unos momentos.

Lisbon: "Ya olvídalo." Dijo mientras caminaba con su sándwich y una servilleta a la mesita. "Ve y dile a Van Pelt que tome un descanso. Sé que el día no ha sido el mejor para ella."

Rigsby: "SI, jefa."

Rigsby salió de la cocina y se dirigió al escritorio de Van Pelt, quien estaba muy concentrada en los archivos electrónicos.

Rigsby: "Hey… Grace…"

Van Pelt: "Aja." Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Rigsby: "Deberías tomar un descanso… comer algo… despejar la mente un poco."

Van Pelt: "Hay demasiado trabajo, Rigsby." Continuó sin mirarlo.

Rigsby: "Lisbon lo ordenó. Estamos en la cocina."

Van Pelt sacó los dedos del teclado de su laptop y miró a Rigsby a los ojos.

Van Pelt: "Está bien. Voy ahora." Comenzó a recoger el escritorio un poco.

Rigsby: "Oye."

Van Pelt: "Dime." Dijo lanzándole una mirada rápida.

Rigsby: "Estás bien?"

Van Pelt: "Oh, claro. Estoy bien."

Rigsby: "Es que… no todos los días se cancela una boda."

Van Pelt: "Si, y a ti te está tan malo." Dijo algo molesta.

Rigsby quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

Van Pelt: "Lo siento. No es tu culpa. No tengo porque desquitarme contigo, ni con nadie." Dijo levantándose del escritorio. "Queda algo en la nevera para mí?" Dijo intentando sonreírle a Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Creo que sí. Al menos que Cho lo haya acabado ya."

Van Pelt: "Cho?" Dijo mirándolo incrédula.

Rigsby: "Si… está algo impaciente." Dijo mientras le cedía el paso y tocaba su espalda con suavidad.

XXX

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras el equipo aún seguía en la cocina hablando sobre Ron, el que había sido identificado finalmente como la mula de Red John dentro del CBI, el teléfono de Lisbon comenzó a sonar.

Lisbon: "Ya era hora que aparecieras. Deberías estar aquí. Ron no ha querido hablar."

Jane: "Lisbon… necesito que vengas…" Su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?"

Jane: "Ven por favor… tu y los chicos si es posible, menos Van Pelt."

Lisbon miró al equipo quienes intercambiaron miradas de intriga dejando cada uno a un lado sus meriendas.

Lisbon: "Ok. Dime donde estas?" Dijo haciendo el gesto de escribir a los chicos. Cho le acercó un bolígrafo suyo.

Lisbon apuntó la dirección en su servilleta.

Lisbon: "Ok. Estamos en camino… Estás bien?" Preguntó finalmente. "Ok, ok. Vamos para allá. No te muevas de ahí." Dijo luego de varios segundos de silencio mientras intentaba escuchar atentamente a Jane.

Lisbon no dejó que el equipo formulara ninguna pregunta.

Lisbon: "Rigsby, Cho, vengan conmigo." Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Van Pelt, continúa en lo que estás trabajando. Está pendiente al teléfono celular."

Los chicos salieron junto a Lisbon hacia el estacionamiento.

Rigsby: "Que sucede, jefa?" Dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado izquierdo de su jefa.

Lisbon: "No entendí bien lo que me dijo, Jane. En realidad no entendí nada, pero me tiene preocupada. Se escuchaba nervioso."

Rigsby: "Jane nervioso?"

Cho: "Eso no es buena señal."

Lisbon: "No, no lo es. Dijo que no trajera a Van Pelt."

Rigsby miró a Lisbon ahora con cara de preocupación.

Cho: "Yo conduzco." Dijo pidiendo las llaves a Lisbon la cual rápidamente se las entregó al igual que la dirección.

Llegaron a la residencia y vieron el auto de Jane estacionado justo en frente de esta. El estaba apoyado con la espalda pegada a su auto y sus brazos cruzados. Miraba al suelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba oscuro por lo tanto no notaron enseguida el aspecto del consultor.

Lisbon: "Jane, dime que sucede. No pude entenderte bien por teléfono…" Dijo acercándose a él. "… oh Dios… que pasó? Estás herido?" Dijo agarrándolo por un hombro, mirándolo de arriba abajo y tocando su mentón para mirarle el rostro."

Dos líneas gruesas de sangre bajaban por el lado izquierdo de su frente hasta su quijada y luego caían como gotas en el cuello azul claro de su camisa. No soltaba su brazo derecho y algunas partes de la camisa estaban cubiertas de sangre. Lisbon rogaba porque no fuera suya.

Jane: "Lisbon… Todo pasó… yo solo quería…. quería que habláramos… y solo… de repente… porque yo no pensaba que él… no… " Divagaba sin sentido mientras miraba a todos lados menos a Lisbon.

Cho: "Está en shock."

Lisbon: "Jane, mírame." Dijo mientras agarraba el cuello de Jane con ambas manos y lo hacía mirarla a los ojos. "Tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte. Respira profundo." Dijo para luego tomar respiraciones profundas junto con él.

Así estuvieron casi un minuto. Cho y Rigsby miraban a la residencia mientras esperaban órdenes de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Eso es… así. Ahora estás más tranquilo…"

Jane: "Craig O'Laughlin está muerto."

Lisbon: "Qué? De que estás hablando, Jane?"

Rigsby abrió la boca de sorpresa y se acercó a Jane. Cho descruzó los brazos del pecho y los bajó.

Jane: "Está muerto… fue… yo…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Jane… dime que pasó." Dijo luego de mirar preocupadamente a los dos agentes a su lado. "El había sido descartado como sospechoso, porque viniste a su casa? Lo encontraste muerto?" Dijo ahora mirando a la residencia.

Jane: "No. El solo nos quiere confundir… Porque él no es… él no…"

Lisbon: "Jane!" Dijo casi gritándole y sacudiéndolo por sus hombros.

Jane: "El no puede ser Red John! Pero yo lo maté… pero fue… un accidente, fue en defensa propia. El me atacó. Tuve que defenderme!"

Lisbon: "Por Dios, Jane…" Dijo apartando las manos de los hombros de él.

Jane volvía a colocar la espalda en su auto y ahora se frotaba los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda.

Cho: "Necesita un médico."

Lisbon: "Lo sé." Dijo mirando a Jane atónita.

Rigsby: "Oh, Grace…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con tristeza.

Lisbon: "Entren." Ordenó a los dos agentes los que rápidamente se dirigieron a la residencia. "No debiste haber venido solo." Dijo mirando a Jane con preocupación. "No debiste." Añadió.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon miró el pecho de Jane.

Lisbon: "Tienes alguna herida…"

Jane: "No, no es mi sangre. Solo la cabeza y el brazo."

Lisbon: "Está bien. Debes ir al hospital y descansar un poco. A ver como resolvemos esto."

Jane: "Lo siento, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Olvídalo, Jane."

Jane: "Grace…"

Lisbon: "Lo sé. Lo sé. Vamos, móntate en el auto. Cho se quedará contigo en lo que yo brego con esta situación."

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "Ya deja de decir lo siento, si?"

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon cerró los ojos y miro a Jane con lástima.

Lisbon: "Quédate aquí."

* * *

><p>Piensan que disfruto matando a Craig? Bueno.. tienen algo de razón. xD<p>

Reviews please.


	4. Encuentro

Primero que todo, quiero hacer una aclaración. Los capítulos del fic son independientes uno del otro. Por lo tanto no habrá continuación de alguno de ellos como es el caso de En Defensa Propia. Lo siento. :(

El siguiente capítulo será muy diferente a como escribo normalmente ya que sale de un sueño algo loco que tuve. Así que mírenlo como una parodia (bueno, ya en el proceso de lectura se darán cuenta que lo es).

* * *

><p>Encuentro<p>

Jane caminaba con cautela por los pasillos oscuros, sucios y llenos de ratas de la escuela abandonada de la cual Lisbon le dejó la dirección en un pequeño papel que le colocó dentro de su bolsillo mientras caminaba por su lado. Le hacía falta práctica a la agente, pues él había sentido su mano rozar su pantalón.

Por qué quería verla ahí? Era cierto, necesitaban privacidad. Nadie podía saber que ellos estaban trabajando solos en el caso de Red John, pero llegar a estos extremos? Parece que Lisbon ahora estaba más paranoica que él.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con suavidad y con cautela por el lugar. Tenía un presentimiento. No se sentía seguro. Además de que sus amigas las ratas lo estaban acompañando y de vez en cuando le rozaban los zapatos sin darse cuenta y un brinco de susto era lo que lo alertaba.

El pasillo comenzó a tornarse un poco más claro y escuchó algo que lo hizo estremecer; un ruido... proveniente del techo?

Se detuvo para escuchar atentamente. Un gemido? Miró a su alrededor tratando de observar con detenimiento. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas ya que se habia acostumbrado totalmente a la luz. Así que sus ojos eran una especie de rayos lacer que investigaban el lugar.

De momento algo cayó del techo y Jane saltó de susto hacia atrás dando pasos rápidos.

Jane: "Lisbon?" Preguntó con voz entre cortada. "Estoy viendo bien?" Se preguntó así mismo luego de enarcar las cejas. Había un bulto extraño en el piso color amarillo y blanco.

Se acercó con cautela al objeto y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que comenzó a moverse.

Jane: "Que demonios….?" Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca al ver que era…. Un ganso gigante?

Un ganso al cual se le estaban cayendo las plumas y se estaba arrastrando por el suelo como si de un cerdo en su fango se tratase.

Dos caídas más. Dos gansos más? Si, encima del pobre que había caído primeramente.

Los gansos gigantes se levantaron y comenzaron a observar intimidantemente al consultor.

Jane: "Estoy soñando. Esto es un sueño!"

"No se supone que esto sería una alcantarilla?" Dijo uno de ellos limpiándose el pecho.

Jane: "Hablan! Tres gansos gigantes hablándome!"

"Y quien eres tú?" Dijo uno de ellos quitándose la cabeza de su cabeza.

Jane bajó los hombros, los relajó y soltó una sonrisa. Tres hombres disfrazados de ganso lo observaban confundidos.

Jane: "Chicos, ustedes se supone que estén en el set de al lado. Este es el set de The Mentalist."

"Ah, en serio?" Dijo uno de ellos intrigadísimo.

"Yo le dije que no era por aquí! Pero como el siempre quiere tener la razón." Protestó el otro.

Jane: "Ok. Ok." Dijo moviendo las manos en señal de olvídenlo.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta lograr ver donde terminaba. Ahora su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente otra vez. Lisbon lo había citado en el lugar y ahora estaba en frente de una puerta con la cara sonriente de Red John dándole la bienvenida.

Caminó con pasos inseguros hasta llegar justo en frente de esta. "Sangre fresca." Pensó. Colocó la mano en la manija de esta y la giró lentamente. Cerró los ojos y tomando una fuerte bocada de aire abrió empujó la puerta con suavidad.

Jane: "Lisbon?" Preguntó impaciente.

Abrió la puerta por completo y detrás de esta había un hombre de espaldas. Un hombre vestido con un suéter rojo y guantes negros. Alto, con cabello corto y…

"Hey! Patrick! Ya era hora que llegaras. Te estabas tardando." Dijo volteándose y dedicándole una sonrisa genuina al consultor.

Jane: "Walter Mashburn?"

Mashburn: "El mismo que viste y calza! Quien más podría ser?"

Jane enarcó las cejas.

Jane: "Pero es que…" Dijo mirando la puerta que había dejado atrás.

Mashburn: "Si, si. Error de guionistas. Ya sabes como son. Se supone que la cara tenía que pintarla acá adentro, pero ellos se empeñaron en que en la puerta sería más interesante y tenebroso."

Jane: "Que?" Preguntó Jane con total confusión.

Mashburn: "Si, idiota! Que yo soy Red John! Es que no lo ves? Estás perdiendo tu toque."

Jane se rascó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Jane: "No puede ser." Dijo mientras una sensación terrible se apoderaba de su estomago.

Mashburn: "Oye, tranquilo. No querías saber quien yo era? Pues aquí estoy….."

Un torbellino de emociones se apoderaba de su ser. No escuchaba lo que Mashburn le decía con tanto énfasis y tranquilidad. La explicación de sus actos? No hay excusa para todos los asesinatos que había hecho hasta ahora. Ni siquiera los de su esposa e hija. La mente de Jane estaba tratando de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mashburn: "Jane! Patrick! Que me prestes atención cuando te hablo!"

Jane: "Eres una basura. Un maldito bastardo! Cómo pudiste?"

Mashburn: "Como pude qué?"

Jane: "Por qué lo haces? Por qué destruyes la vida de las personas?"

Mashburn: "En serio? Lisbon me ama! Lo sabía!"

Jane: "De qué diablos hablas?"

Mashburn: "De qué diablos hablas tu?"

Jane: "Que le has hecho a Lisbon?"

Mashburn: "Está conversación no está llegando a ningún lado."

Jane: "Dime que le has hecho a Lisbon?" Dijo acercándose desafiante al hombre que tenía en frente.

Mashburn: "Lo que ella está esperando hace tiempo que tu le hagas. Hombre, no va a quedarse para vestir santos toda su vida solo porque a ti te dé la gana."

Jane: "Eventualmente ocurrirá." Dijo con seguridad. "Creo…" Añadió.

Mashburn: "Pues muévete! Por qué sabes qué? La gente me ama. Los fans me aman."

Jane: "Eso no es cierto. Ellos aman el Jisbon."

Mashburn: "No estés tan seguro. El club de fans Lisburn está en aumento."

Jane: "Meh!"

Mashburn: "En serio! No me crees?"

Jane: "Obvio que no! Y ahora menos que sabrán que eres Red John!"

Mashburn: "Espera un momento. Deja mostrarte."

Mashburn saca su Ipad de su bolsillo y busca la pagina de YouTube.

Mashburn: "Hay hasta tríos. Mmm… trios… suena interesante."

Jane pone cara de horror. Mashburn le entrega el Ipad a Jane. Jane observa la pantalla de esta. El titulo del video leía.

_**"Every body loves me - Jane/Lisbon/Mashburn"**_

Jane: "Oh por Dios!"

Mashburn: "Te lo dije!"

Jane toca la pantalla para bajar la pagina un poco más.

_**"I want you – Mashburn/Lisbon"**_

_**"Never say never – Lisburn"**_

Jane: "Esto no puede estar pasando!" Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza con frustración. "Nuestro shipper está desapareciendo!"

Mashburn: "Oh, tranquilízate no es para tanto."

Jane sigue bajando y se da cuenta de que acaban de subir un video nuevo hace algunos segundos.

**_"Sleeping with the enemy – LISBURN FOR EVER!"_**

**_"Red John/Lisbon – The power of love."_**

Jane: "NOOO! Esto es un sueño! Estoy soñando!" Dijo Jane mientras bajaba el Ipad y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Mashburn: "No, Patrick. Sueño fue el que tuviste anoche, en el que tocabas un contra bajo junto con músicos de una orquesta…"

Jane: "No fue un sueño, imbécil. Fue cierto."

Mashburn: "En serio? Uf…"

Jane: "Que?"

Mashburn: "Tocas terrible."

Jane: "No es cierto! Toco como los ángeles."

Mashburn: "Sigue soñando, Patrick."

Jane: "No que no era un sueño?"

Mashburn: "Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Jane: "Maldita sea!"

Mashburn: "Que?" Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Jane: "Que has echado a perder todo!"

Ambos escucharon un ruido en el pasillo.

"Oh! Lo sentimos! Nos equivocamos de lugar otra vez!" Gritaron uno de los hombres vestido de ganso desde afuera.

Jane: "Largo!" Gritó.

Mashburn: "Déjalos en paz. Solo quieren un poco de protagonismo."

Jane: "Pues no! Aquí el protagonista y la estrella soy yo!"

Mashburn: "Y yo obviamente."

Jane: "Tu no! Tú eres el antagonista. Además solo has salido tres veces en la serie. Yo soy más importante."

Mashburn: "Cuatro Patrick, cuantro veces. Recuerda el final de la segunda temporada…"

Jane: "Las que sean! Yo llevo 70 malditos episodios trabajando como burro!"

Mashburn: "Ya. Está bien tu ganas."

"Todo bien ahí?" Preguntó uno de los hombres.

Jane: "Que se larguen y nos dejen en paz! Que no entienden que el set de ustedes está en el otro maldito lado?" Dijo mirando afuera. Se dio vuelta nuevamente y notó que Mashburn no estaba.

Jane: "Mashburn?" Caminó lentamente y con cautela por el cuarto. "Dónde estás?" Había desaparecido. "Demonios! Y ahora como voy a cumplir mi venganza!" Se dio cuenta que aún tenía el Ipad. "Ah claro! Tiene que regresar por ella." Dijo entrando al facebook a dejar un nuevo status.

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane: "Ya se quien es Red John. Cuando lo tenga en frente de mi por quinta vez, voy a cortarlo y hacerlo sangrar lentamente como el lo hizo con mi esposa y mi hija!"<p>

Segundos despues:

_You and 1,600 others like this._

**Comments:**

Olga Santiago Quiñones: "Por quinta vez? :O"

_37 seconds ago._

_Olga Santiago Quiñones, Eline Antúnez Carmona and 9,024 like this._

Wayne Rigsby: "Metele mano! Pero esperate! Yo quiero estar ahí!"

_30 seconds ago._

Grace Van Pelt: "Dios, Jane! Ten cuidado!"

_26 seconds ago_.

Kimball Cho: "Dinos donde estás antes de que hagas una locura."

_20 seconds ago_.

_Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Grace Van Pelt: "Alguien sabe donde esta la jefa?"

_10 seconds ago._

_Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and 4,602 others like this._

Patrick Jane: "Se me había olvidado!"

_5 seconds ago._

Kimball Cho: "Por qué no existe el Unlike en facebook?"

_Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and 10,486 others like this._

* * *

><p>Jane soltó el Ipad de Walter Mashburn dejándola caer al piso y siguió caminado por el cuarto.<p>

Jane: "Lisbon? Estás aquí?"

Jane visualizó dos pies en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente y la vio. Estaba tendida boca arriba inconsciente en el suelo. Uno de sus brazos descansaba en el suelo mientras el otro estaba posado encima de su vientre.

Jane: "Lisbon!" Dijo cayendo agachado a su lado. "Lisbon!" La llamó asustado.

Observó su cuerpo de arriba abajo. No veía sangre. Sin embargo vio tres impactos de bala en el pecho, justo en medio de su chaleco antibalas.

Jane: "Lisbon..." Dijo tocando los orificios y luego observando su rostro.

Parecía un ángel profundamente dormido. Acercó su rostro hacia ella y observo y notó que estaba respirando con tranquilidad. La levantó con suavidad de la espalda, acomodandola en sus brazos.

Jane: "Lisbon..." Dijo tocando su mejilla con suavidad y aún con preocupacion.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y notó que no tenía señal. Jane miró a la puerta y observó a los tres hombres vestidos de gansos observando la escena con emoción.

"Si. Seguimos aquí. Lo sentimos!" Dijo el primero.

"Es que no podemos evitarlo!" Dijo el otro.

"Hacen una pareja tan bonita!" "Dijo finalmente el tercero.

Jane: "No se queden ahí parados! Llamen a una ambulancia!" Los miró con ojos como platos.

"No somos parte del guión. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú."

"Además los gansos no hablamos!"

Jane tomó a Lisbon completamente en sus brazos para levantarla y sacarla del lugar y un suspiro salió de la boca de la agente.

Jane: "Lisbon?"

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente.

Lisbon: "Walter..." Dijo con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Jane: "Qué? No! No soy Walter! Te golpeaste la cabeza? Soy yo! Jane!"

Lisbon: "Ah, eres tu, Jane." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jane: "Lisbon, Walter Mashburn es Red John!"

Lisbon: "Que?" Dijo esta vez apartandose de los brazos de Jane y sentandose derecha en el suelo. "Eso es imposible."

Jane: "No! El estuvo aquí. El te hizo esto!"

Lisbon: "En serio lo es? Oh... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas." Dijo ahora dejando escapar una sonrisa picara hacia el suelo.

Jane miró a Lisbon con cara de horror.

Jane: "Salgamos de aquí."

Jane ayudó a Lisbon a levantarse del suelo.

Jane: "Te sientes bien?" Dijo agarrandola con suavidad al ver que la agente se desbalanceó.

Lisbon: "Un poco mareada..." Dijo mirando a la puerta. "Si, Jane. Creo que me golpeé la cabeza. Estoy viendo gansos gigantes."

Jane: "Son reales, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Oh, no. Tu también te golpeaste?" Dijo mirandolo preocupada. "Mi Walter te hizo algo?"

Jane: "Tu Walter?"

De momento ambos escucharon una voz ronca de hombre que salía de algún lugar del tenebroso cuarto.

_**"Youtube: Unleash Your Imagination."**_

Jane: "Unleash your imaginiation?"

Lisbon: "Eso no es de la página fanfiction?"

Jane: "Pefecto! Ahora se roban los eslogan y nadie dice nada!"

* * *

><p>Oh, por favor! Dejenme saber que piensan! Es la primera vez que escribo una parodia. xD<p> 


End file.
